The present invention was the subject matter of DDP Registration Number 171643 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on June 10, 1987.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,838,841; 3,712,235; 3,229,946; and 2,672,988, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse article suspension and support devices which are adapted to be attached to the interior of a motor vehicle.
While the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the purpose and function for which they were specifically designed, they do suffer from a number of shared deficiencies. In particular, the prior art constructions normally employ a single limited capacity receptacle member, which is as a practical matter only suited to accommodate beverage containers having certain dimensions; wherein, when the receptacle member is occupied by the beverage containers very little useful additional storage space remains within the confines of the receptacle member.
In addition, the prior art constructions normally rely on a fixed suspension system; wherein, the article suspension and support devices will only maintain the beverage containers in a truly upright disposition when certain design criteria have been met. First of all the structure from which the devices are suspended must exactly conform to the rear surface of the receptacle portion of the device; and, then the suspension arms of the device must be precisely dimensioned such that the rear surface of the receptacle portion is positioned in a flush relationship relative to the suspending structure.
Obviously these glaring deficiencies clearly indicate that the prior art constructions could be vastly improved if solutions to the aforementioned problems were incorporated into their basic design and construction. On the other hand the beverage carrier apparatus that forms the basis of the present invention is the first such article suspension and support device which is specifically designed for both vertical extension and lateral adjustment; whereby, the problems associated with the prior art constructions cease to exist.